Wireless communication systems can include user devices, such as cellular communication devices, that can receive wireless access to communication services from various access nodes of a cellular communication network distributed over a geographic area. The user devices can include various other transceivers and interfaces for communicating over different wired and wireless links. Various configuration data can be stored on the user devices. This configuration data can include parameters and information related to the user devices and the wireless access, such as device identifiers, phone numbers of the devices, identities, access parameters, service parameters, or other data. However, data structures and associated information associated with the configuration data can be predetermined and not allow flexibility in the configuration of the user devices.
One example of the configuration data includes the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Device Management (DM) tree. The OMA DM comprises protocols, configuration specifications, and data structures for handling configuration data between management entities and user devices. The OMA DM can handle provisioning of user devices, enabling and disabling features of the user devices, configuration of parameters and settings on the user device, software upgrades, and fault management for the user devices, among other user device properties.